Snake
by supernobodyhome
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose, killing off criminals in a twisted attempt to help the world. "If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?" - Ichimaru Gin
1. The New Moon Killer

Snake  
Chapter 1: The New Moon Killer

The cloaked figure stood high on the highest point of Beacon's towers, the wind blowing the black fabric as it was hidden by the darkness of the new moon.

"Time to get to work", the figure says to itself before dropping towards the ground.

The next day, the woman on the news began describing the monthly occurrence that began near the end of the school year.

"Once again, the killer who has been targeting criminals during new moons, has struck again." The newscaster relayed the story, "This time though, involved the death of Aeron Deror, a man who had recently been acquitted of his wife's murder due to a technicality. Discovered at the scene of the crime was Deror's hanging body, a noose around his neck and multiple large bruises across the body. Once again, the police have no leads as to who the mysterious new moon killer is."

Yang turned off her scroll. The New Moon Killer as he was known had been in the news since the beginning of the school year. Several people had conflicting feelings. Blake's view on it was very statistical, dealing very little with feelings. She thought that despite killing being wrong, that with almost all the victims being large scale thieves, murderers, or worse that the world was better without them. Yang's thoughts contradicted these ideas. She thought that no one should kill another human being, unless there were extenuating circumstances. Jaune agreed with Yang, as did Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora however agreed with Blake. This created no major conflicts between the two teams or their members however, and life continued on as normal.

Yang was surprised to see the job on the town bounty board. She often went there after she finished with the day's classwork to see if there were any easy jobs to earn a little extra lien. She never expected to see a job up for 5,000 lien for the capture of the New Moon Killer. "The police must really be desperate", Yang thought as she looked through the rest of the jobs, and took pictures of the ones she was considering with her scroll. Putting her scroll in her pocket as she was about to leave, Yang suddenly stopped, and pulled out her scroll again.

"No harm in having the information on hand", she said as the camera on her scroll flashed, taking a picture of the poster for the New Moon Killer.

"Any good jobs?" she heard from behind. Surprised, Yang quickly turned around to see that it was Jaune that had spooked her. It was odd though that she didn't hear his footsteps or anything, with the street being clear of any other pedestrians, which when thought about was actually very eerie considering it was nighttime.

"A few, but what really sticks out is that they have a poster up for the New Moon Killer", Yang told him as she pointed to the picture less poster.

"I guess they're really desperate to catch him", Jaune said absentmindedly as he looked over the board, leaning forward a little, "Wanna grab a bite to eat? It's right about dinner time", Jaune said standing up straight again, "I'll buy". Yang was surprised by this sudden invitation. Now that Jaune had mentioned it, Yang was beginning to get hungry.

"Sure. Where we going?" Yang answered, figuring they were just going to eat, "It's not like we're going on a date or anything, right?" she thought to herself, "We're we going?" she asked.

"Your choice, I don't really know any good places to eat around here", he said leaning against the back of the board, his arms behind his head.

"I know just the place", Yang said grinning as she walked off towards their destination, Jaune right behind her.

About ten minutes later, they stood in front of a bar and grill.

"This is the place", Yang said walking in, Jaune reluctantly following, "They have the best burgers here".

"They gotta be good then", Jaune said as they sat at the bar, looking around nervously. Even if it was a grill as well, it was still the first time he'd been in a bar.

"Two burgers and a strawberry sunrise", Yang said to the bartender, who sighed.

"Every time you come in here, I risk losing my license Miss Long", the bartender said before writing down the order on a piece of paper and handing to the chief in the kitchen through a small window, "Two burgers, well done", he said before he began mixing together two liquids, neither of which Jaune knew, and orange juice, "Anything for your boyfriend?"

"You know I don't bring guys I date here Hennessy, I'm afraid they'd make you jealous", Yang joked.

"Very funny Miss Long", Hennessy said unamused as handed Yang her drink, an orange colored liquid who's red hue became more distinct the closer it got to the bottom of the glass, before promptly filling a class with water and putting it in front of Jaune. A few minutes later, they had their burgers, and Yang was already on her fourth drink. She was definitely tipsy, but not anywhere near drunk. Jaune guessed it could only be because the drink wasn't really strong that she wasn't completely smashed.

"Thanks Hennessy", Yang laughed lightly before she began digging into her burger, moaning lightly at the taste. Jaune followed suit, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Wow, this is really good!" Jaune exclaimed before taking another bite, savoring the taste. After they finished their burgers Jaune paid Hennessy for Yang's five sunrises, which alone had cost him fifty lien, and they left into the night, but not before a borderline drunk Yang could say goodbye to Hennesy and thank him for the drinks, to which he promptly told her to quiet down in a somewhat harsh tone. If they didn't get distracted by anything else and waste time, they could catch a dust plane and get back to Beacon in time for curfew.

"Man, I think I've had too much to drink", Yang breathed out as she walked next to Jaune, both a bit dizzy and lightheaded, not to mention a little unsteady, but not really discomforted.

"Probably", Jaune said as he caught her arm as she leaned forward, attempting to keep her from falling flat on her face, "Maybe you should stop at two or three next time, instead of five", Jaune chuckled, before Yang ended up bumping into someone and knocking them down. Jaune stretched his hand out to the man, only for him to get up without acknowledging it.

"Watch where you're going. You'll end up wandering to frickin traffic if you aren't careful", the man said rudely before walking off, but not before Jaune had gotten a look at the man. He recognized his face from somewhere, but didn't know where. He figured he must've been one of the people at the bar they'd been at or something similar to that. Yang simply muttered something about being rude before continuing on with Jaune to the dust plane. Besides the man, they had encountered no issues on the trip home, and had made it in time to keep from getting in trouble for missing curfew.

"Thanks for the night Jaune, sorry about running up the bill with my drinks", Yang chuckled as they walked down the hall that lead to their dorms.

"No problem Yang. I don't really spend my lien much, so it was somewhat nice to have an excuse to get rid of some of it", Jaune told her, chuckling.

"Maybe we'll do this some other time then", she said before yawning, "Night", she said in front of their dorms' doors.

"Night", Jaune said as he headed into his dorm, wanting to get to bed himself.

Later that night, the cloaked figure stood in front of the wanted board, grinning to himself as he looked at his poster.

"I'd like to see them catch me", he said before forming a slight frown once again, taking a few posters from the bounty board and leaving, his victims for his next outing picked. "I will change this world, one death at a time, no matter what anyone says or thinks about me", he mumbled to himself before walking away and swinging part of his cloak in front of him, disappearing like a magic trick, but this was no meager trick, and he wasn't simply bluffing. He planned to change the world, one death at a time.


	2. Sent To Hell By God Himself

Snake  
Chapter 2: Sent To Hell By God Himself

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sitting at lunch together the next day, when all their scrolls beeped, alerting them to check their alerts. Everyone pulled their scrolls out to see the news alerting them to tune in immediately. They were not alone. Most of the other students had opened their scrolls as well. As everyone opened up the news, the sound bounced off the walls, magnifying the sound of all the scrolls as if the loud speakers had been connected to them.

"The New Moon Killer has struck again!" the newscaster announced surprise and fear evident in her voice and wide eyes. Several people began to panic, the news making them begin to fear the killer even more. It wasn't that the man had struck again that had them terrified, it was the fact that last night was a half-moon. No longer could one could count on the absence of a new moon to protect them from being killed. "Not only that, but this time, several victims have been found this time, all in the same condition, except for one man. Suspect Dismas Gideon, who escaped on bail after being convicted for robbing several dust shops, was found in the street next to a dust shop he had previously robbed, his throat slit, and a message in his blood written on the nearby wall, that read, "The New Moon's once monthly appearance is no more. Every day has the possibility for it to appear", which leaves us to think that our time of peace between new moons is no longer a privilege. Police have responded by raising the previous 5,000 lien for his capture, to 50,000 alive or 25,000 dead". From this point, people began to shut their scrolls, no one speaking as the once loud room had become dead silent, the possibility of hearing a pin drop becoming reality as everyone processed the information. No one had much time however, as the loud speakers soon broadcasted Professor Ozpin's voice,

"I want every student to report to the auditorium immediately, no excuses, from both students and faculty", he said quickly, before the noise of the loudspeakers let them know that the sound system had been turned off. Everyone quickly got up, and just short of running, headed to the auditorium.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Yang asked Jaune as they sprinted.

"I can only guess, but I think Ozpin is going to speak to everyone about what was just on the news", Jaune said between breaths.

"That's what I feared", Ren said as he kept up next to his leader, before Jaune began to fall behind, breathing heavier and heavier.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to catch my breath", Jaune said just slowing done, before stopping and being lost in the crowd.

When everyone had gotten to the auditorium, Jaune still hadn't joined back up with his friends, but they had faith that he'd get to them before Ozpin began speaking, as there were still people making their way in. Just before the last group of people had gotten into their seats, Jaune took his seat between Yang and Ren.

"Sorry I'm late", he mumbled, focusing his attention on Ozpin.

"Doesn't matter, you made it in time", Yang told him. Just then, Ozpin switched on his microphone.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, the New Moon Killer has left his usual pattern, and is now disposing of several victims in one night. I will assure you all now; I will not allow a single student of my school to be harmed. I've already seen to the positioning of no less than one hundred trained guards on Beacon premises at once. Half of the guards will maintain watch during the day, and the other half will maintain night duties. The New Moon Killer has only killed criminals thus far, so we can hope that he doesn't lose too much predictability and begins slaughtering innocent people such are you students, but curfew has been restricted from 10PM to 8PM, and all Beacon staff and students must have a special identification card when leaving and returning to Beacon property. I understand that this may seem to be little more than overreacting, but the fact remains that any day a serial killer who hasn't left a single trace of his deeds besides over a half a dozen bodies. We have no choice but to-", Ozpin was interrupted by the loudspeakers.

"That's all good Ozpin, but I'm gonna stop you there for a moment. You see, there's no way you can keep anyone I have targeted safe. I will change this world one death at a time Ozpin, and this changed shall be brought upon by the watching of the planet in the blood of criminals, the scum shall be purged, and a new breath of air greeting those left! The New Moon shall rise and take watch over this world, and bring it to peace, and completely eliminate sin itself! All shall watch their step as I become God himself!" the computer warped voice announced over the loud speaker before breaking out into a hysterical laugh, that of which even madmen would shudder at. Everyone's eyes held wide. Yang, as happy go lucky as she normally was, was terrified. This man, whoever he was, could get into Ozpin's office and access the loudspeakers without anyone realizing it until he had already done it.

"Glenda!" Ozpin quickly called to his fellow teacher.

"On it", she said, using her aura and magic to quickly hurry to off. A minute or so after she had disappeared, the laughing stopped as the man calmed down.

"By now, I'm guessing you've sent someone to take care of the loudspeakers, or you're heading here yourself. I implore whoever is heading my way to come, and be sent straight to Hell by God himself!", the voice screamed before an explosion was heard not far away as Ozpin's office, which sat in one of Beacon's towers, was alit by dust produced fires that bellowed out of the windows.

"GLENDA!" Ozpin screamed, his usual stoic features finally breaking as he rushed off towards the explosion, fear and anger etched into his expression. Everyone began to panic, but whether they were left frightened into scattering, only to be stopped by the teachers, or frozen by fear itself, remained to be determined. Yang was one of the people frozen in their seats. Thoughts of all her friends and family being killed flashed before her mind, and as strong willed as she was; the possibility of this began to break her. She couldn't help but begin to cry, a tear for every horrible scenario running down her face and falling into her lap.

The crying stopped when she felt a hand envelope hers. She looked to her left to see Jaune, eyes filled with anger and hatred, but also some sadness, gripping her hand.

"We have to remain strong Yang. We are the ones who stand in New Moon's way. If we don't keep up, and break down, he wins this sick game", Jaune told her, uncharacteristically brave.

"He was right", Yang thought to herself as she adopted the look in Jaune's eyes. If really was up to them, the ones who opposed this killer. If they let themselves break like she had for the first time in a while, then he had won before I fight even began. This was something that they couldn't let happen. Yang squeezed Jaune's hand back. Her and her friends were tough, and this pathetic killer who hid behind stealth couldn't win. They would find him, and when they did, Yang hoped to see him suffer as he got what he truly deserved at this point.

Death.


	3. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


	4. Aura Supplements

Sorry for the delay, fanfiction wasn't coperating. :/

* * *

Snake  
Chapter 3: Aura Supplements

Security measures were tightened drastically after the recent attack on Beacon by New Moon. No students were allowed to leave the school's premises unless approved by a teacher, all packages coming in and out were to be checked, the number of guards patrolling the grounds had been doubled, and everyone going in and out of the school was to be screened. Repairs to Ozpin's office were made after the plans for Glynda's medical treatment had been set in motion. Despite the intensity of the blast within the blast area, Glynda was able to prevent a large amount of the damage done to her thanks to her aura. Still, while she had been able to prevent any burn wounds, she had several broken bones, the most painful of them being her multiple broken ribs, which made breathing itself difficult.

Everyone was still in shock from the attack, but were starting to calm down somewhat after the news that Glynda would make a full recovery. However, one thing that extended the students' time of being on edge was that no trace of New Moon could be found.

One person this had a profound effect of was Jaune.

"You need to stop working yourself like this Jaune", Pyrrha told her leader as he leaned on his sword, its blade buried halfway into the ground, forced onto one knee from the sheer exhaustion his training routine had been bestowing upon him.

"I'm...fine", Jaune said between breaths, before he stood back up, pulling his sword back out of the ground and swinging away the dirt that had stained it's white metallic blade.

"Jaune…", Pyrrha said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just a bit more", Jaune said as he walked over to a training robot. The robots had a beginning difficulty setting, how hard the training would be when it first started, and every minute the difficulty increased a level. The difficulty level ranged from one to one-hundred, Jaune typically trained on level twenty, while the lowest level anyone on team RWBY or JNPR trained on was usually level forty.

"You're gonna die from exhaustion at this rate!" Pyrrha exclaimed, fed up with the stubborn attitude of her leader. It was good that he was training, but at this point it had become an obsession of his to get stronger.

A lot of people, even the teachers, were training when they had the chance. Often when one of the teachers trained, it wasn't a question of what level they'd be on. It was a matter of how long they could hold out and endure against a robot set at one-hundred from the start without destroying it. Ozpin had managed the longest, dodging and blocking every attack a robot threw at him for just under two hours. The longest a student had lasted at level one-hundred was a little over five minutes.

"If I die, it's not gonna be from exhaustion, it's gonna be from fighting New Moon", Jaune said as the robot came to life. Despite his exhaustion, Jaune blocked the first punch with his shield, but he quickly realized that without using his aura he'd be in the medical bay getting a cast on his arm. Allocating some of the little aura he had left to his shield arm, Jaune spread the rest through his body. This increased his overall performance and gave him a second wind, allowing him to jump and spin quickly to avoid punches, and blocking when necessary. Finally, when the robot hit level thirty-five, Jaune's second wind had ran out, and he was left defenseless as the robot sent him flying back with a punch square in the chest.

The robot stopped immediately when it had detected Pyrrha moving towards Jaune, stopping mid kick before returning to standby, posing like a soldier in attention.

"Jaune, Jaune!" Pyrrha said worried as she tried shaking her leader awake. Checking his pulse, she let out a sigh as she calmed down, his breathing and steady heart rate good signs that he was simply knocked out. She collected his sword, which had flown out of his hand, and collapsed his shield, before attaching the sheaved sword to his belt, and putting the training robot away. Afterwards, she threw him over her shoulder and started lugging her friend to bed for some much needed rest.

"Again?" Yang asked as she was heading to her room to get a book she had forgotten to return to the library earlier that day when the opportunity had presented itself. This wasn't the first time she had seen her carrying Jaune back to their room after he has tired himself out training.

"Again", Pyrrha answered. It annoyed her that Jaune never listened to her when it came to training after the New Moon incident, which often lead to one of his team mates carrying him back.

"I have an idea", Yang said casually, "Why don't I take him out to do something, try and alleviate his mind a bit?"

"Why not?" Pyrrha said smiling a bit, "He needs a break after how he's been working himself ragged for the past couple weeks".

"Great", Yang responded, "Besides, I still owe him for taking me out to dinner", she winked before going into her room. Pyrrha just stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Damn it Yang", Pyrrha said to herself, blushing lightly as she turned her head to the side slightly, looking towards the ground, "He's mine", she mumbled as she walked through the door. Setting Jaune down on his bed, and taking off his armor and equipment, Pyrrha looked down at his calm face. She smiled at seeing her recently restless leader at peace. "You're such an amazing person Jaune", she said as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair, "You might not be anything special combat wise, but you more than make up for it with your other qualities, especially how you care about us, your friends, like you do", she lightly grazed her thumb across his cheek. Slowly leaning down over him, she began to close her eyes and pucker her lips lightly, her face inches away from Jaune's.

Ruining the moment, the door to their dorm opened without warning, spooking Pyrrha into nearly falling backwards as she pulled away from Jaune.

"Interesting what you come across when you retrace your steps to find a lost object", Ren said as he walked towards his bed, before digging around in his bag.

"What are you talking about?!" Pyrrha questioned, her cheeks betraying her attempt at remaining composed as they flushed with color, "And weren't you supposed to be down at the training dummies with Nora?"

"I was, but Nora rushed me, so I ended up forgetting these", Ren said pulling out what looked like a white medicine bottle, "Aura supplements. They increase the rate at which a person's aura recharges. Here", he tossed the bottle at Pyrrha, who caught it as he pulled out a second identical bottle. "I meant to give that to Jaune earlier, but like I said, Nora was rushing me. Those should help keep him from passing out like that", he said leaving, but before he closed the door behind him, he made sure to grin right at Pyrrha, "And make sure the coast is clear before you start making out with our leader. Who knows who could catch you", he said before instantly shutting the door. Pyrrha just stood there, dumbfounded, before sighing and looking at the supplements' directions. Apparently the maximum dosage was two pills every two hours. Any extra risked causing the user's aura to fluctuate uncontrollably. Pyrrha made a mental note to tell Jaune about the supplements, but that could wait until he finished resting.

* * *

So now while there's a serial killer on the loose, we have Pyrrha wanting Jaune, with a possible triangle involving Yang.

I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter. I'd appreciate people's opinions on this, because I always aim to make the chapters enjoyable for you guys :)

I'm going to take a few days to work on a Uryu oneshot I promised someone on dA. It may take longer then that though, so to help make it up I'll try to make the next chapter twice as long.


	5. First Kiss Poll

Well venshade1 on here brought up the possibility of a poll to decide between Pyrrha or Yang to be Jaune's love interest. While this aspect is very much thought out, and it would be problems for the plot if Jaune didn't end up with the girl I planned, I am going to have a poll right now for who gets to kiss Jaune first.

It's up to you lovely gents and gals now as to who gets to kiss Jaune first, Pyrrha or Yang. Leave your vote as a review for this chapter, and I'm gonna have to ask people to sign in if you want to vote, because I can't in good faith accept guest votes, without worry that someone is using them to shift the poll in their favor. Anyway, I now abid you all ado.


	6. Spa Day

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had exams, new classes, essays, working on my story Imperfect Guardian (which can be found on my deviantart gallery and fictionpress account)

So anyway, poll results for who kisses Jaune first.

Yang: 3

Pyrrha: 2

Both Yang and Pyrrha: 2

Weiss, surprisingly: 2

* * *

Snake

Chapter 4: Spa Day

"Oh, before I forget, thanks for the supplements Ren", Jaune said as he sat down next to Pyrrha at breakfast the next day, feeling full of energy, most likely due to the fact he had slept for just under twelve hours straight.

"It's not a problem", Ren said as Nora's fork slowly sneaked its way towards his pancakes, but when she was less than an inch away, Ren lightly grabbed her wrist and returned it to her plate. This elicited a small aw from Nora, before she seen Ren put half his stack on her plate.

"Thanks Ren!" Nora said in her usual energetic tone before making short work of the food.

"I'll never understand where you put all that food", Pyrrha said absentmindedly as she salted a boiled egg.

"They go to my b-", Nora said before Ren put a hand over her mouth, muffling what she was about to say, before taking his hand away once she finished saying whatever it is she said, "I was just going to say my big arm muscles", Nora said acting a little hurt, "What did you think I was gonna say?" Her tone changed completely, teasing Ren playfully at his assumptions, which resulted at him just looking to the side and attempting to hide a creeping blush by putting his hand in front of his mouth as if he was thinking. Jaune and Pyrrha both began to laugh at this, though Jaune was more unwitheld chuckling, and Pyrrha was quiet giggling.

This was all interrupted by the daily news, which had begun playing on the loudspeakers each morning in order to better inform students of any developments involving the New Moon Killer, in case any information that could help students when they left the grounds was broadcasted. Everyone didn't pay much attention to the trivial matters such as the weather, but everyone in the cafeteria grew quiet when the newswoman began to speak about the New Moon Killer.

"New Moon has struck again. Last night, thirty-eight year old Raymond Sullivan was found in his home, with 'The rich and evil rule over the innocent and poor' found written on a nearby wall in his blood. Sullivan was rumored to have connections with organized crime."

Everyone stopped paying attention, and soon the broadcast was over. No sign of the previous laughter remained at the table. Jaune quickly wolfed down his food, swallowed a couple pills from a medicine bottle he had in his pocket, and hurried off. Everyone knew where Jaune was heading. He was going to train again before classes started.

Pyrrha almost went after Jaune, but Ren put his hand on her shoulder, "Let him go get out whatever he needs to get out", he told her, since he himself understood what Jaune was going through. At first Ren supported New Moon, but if he was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way no matter if they were good or evil, then he was his enemy. Ren and Jaune both wanted to protect their friends from New Moon, and were both willing to give their lives if necessary, but Ren was especially worried about Nora.

Ren knew the chances that New Moon would come after Nora were slim, but nonetheless the very idea filled him with hatred, almost flooded him in it. It was only his control over his thoughts and emotions that had kept him from showing any of this anger, and he hoped it would never be forced to show itself.

When Jaune walked, or more along the lines of stumbled, into class a few minutes late he wasn't in the best shape. His cloths were cut in several places, his step were uneasy, and he seemed exhausted.

"Are you alright young man? You look like you've just been in a fight with a beowolf", Professor Port asked Jaune, slightly worried.

"I'm alri-", he didn't get to answer before suddenly collapsing unconscious. Port quickly hurried over to him, checking his vitals and arua, before calling out to the students.

"Please, team JNPR, carry your leader to the infirmary. It seems that he just passed out. Once you've secured his well-being, please return to class." He ordered Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. All of them got up and quickly carried him to the infirmary.

"I guess you should pay more attention to the directions on medicine bottles", Jaune heard as he began to come to. Looking around as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he seen that his team as well as team RWBY had come to visit him, Yang being the one who had joked about him not reading directions.

"Very funny Yang", Jaune said as he put his hand on his head, a slight headache bothering him.

"Thanks", she said to annoy him.

"How long until I can get out of here?" Jaune asked as he sat up.

"As soon as you finish waking up. Taking too many of those pills made your aura go haywire, but not that you've been giving a shot with some medicine to help you stabilize, you should be good", Pyrrha explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you told me two pills every hour was the maximum dosage, sorry Pyrrha", Jaune said embarrassed.

"It's okay Jaune", Pyrrha said smiling at Jaune, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well since you obviously are working yourself too hard, you should get off campus and do something. Why don't we go out and enjoy a good time? It's my treat. Besides, I still owe you for the other night" Yang asked, the opportunity presenting itself.

"You don't have t-", Jaune began before being interrupted by Yang.

"I insist", Yang told him, "and I won't take no for an answer." Yang smiled at Jaune, almost in a, "You better not try to back out of this", sort of way. Jaune just sighed.

"Okay then", he said smiling a bit, "I guess I have been working myself too hard, I mean I'm in the infirmary for Pete's sake."

"What?" Jaune said as he looked at Yang on her motorcycle, the engine purring, making the whole bike vibrate. It had been just under an hour since he had woken up, and so far he was feeling pretty good for having collapsed in the middle of class. Yang had told him to wait for her in front of the school, but Jaune didn't expect her to be rolling up on her motorcycle, much less tossing him a helmet and telling him to hop on.

"I said get on the bike, and make sure to hold on tight so you don't fall off", Yang told him. When she seen Jaune wasn't moving, she revved the bike. Jaune hurried and put on his helmet, before getting on behind Yang. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah I-", Jaune barely got out before Yang started driving away, making sure to pop a wheelie as they headed off, forcing Jaune, much to Yang's amusement, to give a short scream of surprise and fear as he grabbed onto Yang's midsection.

"This is gonna be a fun night", Yang thought to herself as she laughed.

"This is awesome!" Jaune said now that he had calmed down from earlier.

"Isn't it? I just love taking her out for a spin!" Yang agreed as they passed through the small forest, an unavoidable, but not un-enjoyed part of their route to town. For whatever reason, a small pond caught Jaune's eye, a fish jumping up and catching a low-hovering dragonfly. Jaune found the forest very alluring and relaxing at the same time. Leaves fell one after another, the gold and red blending in the middle of autumn.

"Hard to believe at times that the world is filled with monsters and people like New Moon." Jaune said on a rather depressing note, a sadness filling his voice, which even with the wind and the motorcycle's engine Yang heard clear as day.

"Come on Jaune, cheer up!" Yand told Jaune, "The whole reason we're going out and having a good time is because we want clear our heads of New Moon."

"You're right, I guess", Jaune said moping a bit. Yang sighed in slight annoyance, before smirking. Jaune had loosed his grip on her, and she was gonna exploit it.

"Hold on", Yang said before revving Bumblebee.

"How co-", Jaune barely got out before yelling in surprise at Yang pulling a wheelie, his hands coming loose for a moment before haphazardly grabbing onto Yang.

"Whoohoo!" Yang yelled before she brought the motorcycle back down, her laughter as loud as the engine.

"Give me more time to prepare next time you do something like that, I almost fell off!" Jaune said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hands", Yang said grinning, wishing she could see his face as the gears slowly clicked in his head that his hands were, well, higher then they should be.

"I'msosorryYang!" He spat out quickly as moved his hands to where they should be, his face burning red. Yang just laughed.

"I knew that'd happen", she said grinning before wiping away a laugh induced tear.

"You're gonna be the death of me Yang", Jaune said annoyed. If he wouldn't fall off, he would have crossed his arms as well.

"Well here we are", Yang said as they stopped in a part of town he'd never been to, "I love this place". Without taking much time to examine the outside appearance or the sign, Jaune mindlessly followed Yang in through the door.

"It better not be a bar, I'm not getting...was...ted?", Jaune said, growing quiet when he seen the interior.

It might've been best if he had stayed outside and took a closer look.

"Whenever I get stressed, coming here beats the crap outta taking my stress out on training dummies", Yang exclaimed, gushing a little.

"If it isn't my favorite customer, and what's this? She brought someone?", the employee behind the counter addressed Yang and Jaune.

"I didn't know you still did counter duty Sarah", Yang hurried over to the counter.

"And I didn't know you like those type of guys", Sarah said teasing Yang, whose cheeks began to turn red, "By the way, he's trying to get away", she pointed towards Jaune, who was attempting to sneak away. Realizing his cover was blown, he tried to run, but he had to be wearing a hoodie.

Once he had tired himself out trying to get away from Yang, she dragged him over to the counter, tossing him on the side like a freshly caught fish.

"Two tickets for the full treatment", Yang requested.

"Separate or shared hot spring?", Sarah mocked grinning.

"Separate of course!" Both Jaune and Yang exclaimed, their faces tomato red at this point as Jaune stood up.

"I love being able to tease people like this", Sarah grinned before handing two tickets to Yang, "I hope you both feel very relaxed once you've enjoyed my spa~".

"I'll try, but you might have to knock him out or something for massages", Yang joked, but Sarah didn't read her tone of voice clearly. Before Yang could react, Sarah had pulled a baseball bat out from under the counter and hit Jaune on the head, knocking him out cold.

"...huh?", Jaune thought as slowly woke up. He tried getting up, only to realize he was in an artificial hot spring. For a second, he was angry and embarrassed just thinking about what must've been done to him while unconscious, but he felt so...he didn't really have a word for it. He suddenly felt at peace, and felt as if every sore and crick in his body had disappeared. Even the warm water around him felt so nice that he wanted to fall asleep, "This is so nice...", Jaune sighed in relaxation.

"Liking the water?"

Jaune jumped in surprise and somehow ended up bellyflopping forward, completely submerging himself in the water. Pushing himself up back into a sitting position, he felt his temper flare.

"Monty damn it Yang!" Jaune yelled.

"Like the water? A special thing about Sarah's spa is that the mud baths, the messages, even the water we're in is filled with aura." Yang asked before explaining.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep", She replied.

"Incredible, I haven't felt this good in a long time. Wait, where am I hearing you from?" He started to look around.

"The men and woman's baths are separated by this fence", she said before knocking on the wooden fence behind him.

"Ah", Jaune said leaning back, "Can't believe I tried to get out of this. Thanks Yang", he smiled.

"No problem, I owed you anyway", Yang said.

They both sat and enjoyed the water for a few more minutes before deciding it best to leave before becoming absolute prunes.

"Make sure to come again soon, especially you young man", Sarah bid them goodbye, a fan in her hand as she waved it in front of herself. Jaune just sat there blushing.

"Thanks again Sarah", Yang said as they walked away.

"Picture of the couple?" They heard immediately after they got out of the shop. They'd ran into a photographer.

"We're not a couple, but how much?" Yang asked.

"Five lien", he told her.

"Okay", she said digging a card out of her back pocket.

"Excellent, now smile for the camera!" He said getting the camera ready. Yang smirked as a great way to mess with Jaune got into her head. Just before the camera flashed, Yang made sure to kiss Jaune on the cheek.

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha exclaimed when Jaune got to that part of the night's recap.

"I said she decided to mess with me and kiss me on the cheek. It's not like she meant anything by it anyway. Sure as Hell embarrassed me though", he retold before Pyrrha got up, "Where are you going?"

"I just gotta check on something, I'll be back in a minute or two", she said putting on a fake smile, and rushing out the door.

"Do either of you guys have any idea about what's wrong with Pyrrha?" Jaune asked his remaining team.

"Before giving any answers, it'd probably be best if I consulted with Pyrrha", Ren answered.

"What are you-", Nora began before a cookie found itself in her mouth.

"Hoohies!" Nora exclaimed with her mouth still stuffed, before she began devouring the cookie, only to be met with another one guided by Ren's hand, "Thanks Renny!"

"Renny?" Jaune questioned before lightly chuckling to himself. Ren just sighed in annoyance as he kept handing Nora cookies.

Pyrrha just stood in front of team RWBY's door. She wanted to face Yang, but...she couldn't exactly tell what was keeping her from just knocking. Yang was her friend, but the thought of her losing her chance with Jaune to her...

Three solid knocks reverberated through the door.

"Hello?" Yang said popping her head out the doorway.

"I need to talk to you Yang", Pyrrha said deciding to hold her ground.

"What about?" Yang questioned.

"Jaune"

* * *

What did you guys think? Did you the chapter being twice as long? Did you like Yang teasing Jaune? I'd appreciate your opinions immensely.


	7. New Moon in the Flesh

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**

**RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Snake  
Chapter 5: New Moon in the Flesh

"What about him?" Yang asked, curiosity settling itself upon her face, showing she had no clue what would involve the blond knight.

"Well...um…the way you've been acting around him, and I…", Pyrrha got out, embarrassed and not knowing what to say, before Yang giggled a little.

"I get it Pyrrha. Don't worry, you don't have to worry about me stealing him away", Yang said putting her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, "Not yet at least", she winked before quickly retreating into her dorm, leaving the gaping Pyrrha stunned in the hall. This only lasted a few seconds though, before Pyrrha sighed to herself.

"Damn it Yang, you just can't stop teasing people", she said regaining her composure before heading back to her dorm.

"You alright Pyrrha?" Jaune asked her as she closed the door behind her, traces of concern mixed in with the normal tone of his voice.

"I'm fine, if not a little tired", Pyrrha said yawning. Jaune checked his scroll,

"It's getting late, we should all be getting to bed soon", Jaune said getting up off his bed, "It alright if I take the first shower?"

"Just don't take too long", Ren said as he tried to calm Nora down.

"Right", Jaune said heading into the bathroom, a towel slung around his shoulders. When he came out, Pyrrha blushed at seeing him in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his developing muscles in plain view. Water slowly dripped from one shallow protrusion of skin to the other, beginning at his pectorals with their small brown areolae, and ending at the bottom of a barely visible six pack. Goosebumps started forming on his white, unmarked skin; his nipples began to poke out a bit from the cold that met him.

"My hair that much of a mess?" Jaune asked Pyrrha when he noticed her staring, which for some reason was making him to feel embarrassed.

"Not at all", Pyrrha said blushing as she looked away.

"Okay then?" Jaune just shrugged it off and hopped into bed, making sure to cover up. Pyrrha grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, tried desperately to make herself stop blushing. When she had finished, and was walking out of the bathroom in her nightgown, Jaune had already fallen asleep.

"He looks so peaceful", Pyrrha thought to herself as she climbed into bed.

Suddenly everyone's scrolls went off. Jaune had woken up, but only halfway and just turned his scroll off before going back to sleep. Her, Ren, and Nora turned their scrolls' volume down so as to not wake up Jaune, before opening them. There was a news update about New Moon.

"A cloaked figure was seen running away from another victim of New Moon's. The pedestrian only got a brief look, and from as far as a dozen yards away, so the only confirmed detail about who is thought to be New Moon is that they wear a black cloak that covers them entirely", Pyrrha read.

"A cloak? Wouldn't that just hinder movement?" Ren asked.

"Maybe, but it limits how many details about the killer that can be determined without getting too close", she told him, "The killer could be anyone with that lack of detail. Someone could be sleeping right next to him and never know".

The next day, Pyrrha woke up to see Jaune was missing.

"You know where Jaune is Ren?" Pyrrha asked him.

"He said he going for a stroll around town", he told her. This seemed abnormal to her, though maybe he did just want to take a walk around town.

"I'll be back in a little while. I need to head into town to get something", Pyrrha said after she had gotten done with her morning routine.

"See you when you get back", Ren said polishing his guns.

"Todays a nice day for a walk", Pyrrha thought as she walked through town. The sun shined, with the occasional cloud creating a momentary shadow. She's spotted Jaune, and as much as she hated to think of herself as a stalker, that was essentially what she was doing. She wanted to find a good place to bump into him 'coincidently'. Without warning though, he just started running, pulling out his sword. Looking where Jaune was, she seen what he was chasing. On the rooftops, ran a cloaked figure. Pyrrha quickly pulled out her scroll and started a conference call between team RWBY and the rest of her team as she ran. "Guys, get to town as quick as possible! Jaune is chasing someone who might be New Moon. Head for the docks, it seems like that's where we're approaching!"

"We're on our way!" They all said before Pyrrha ended the call, hurrying to catch up with Jaune.

"Pyrrha, we can't lose him!" Jaune called out as he realized she was on his tail. The chase continued until they had reached the docks. Everyone had made it there, blocking New Moon from escape as they surrounded him, their weapons drawn.

"Give up, before things get real ugly real fast", Yang said with ember celica at the ready.

"You cannot force me to give up my plans of purification. I must ask you all to let me go. I wish not to spill innocent blood today", A computerized voice told them.

Ren opened fire, but every bullet seemed to phase through him.

"When something is vibrating back and forth fast enough, it appears that object phase right through it. It actuality, the object is simply avoiding the foreign matter", he said before appearing before Ren. He tried to deliver an aura infused punch, but his head flew back, as if a devastating uppercut had been delivered. Ren feel back and hit the ground head first with a thud, a small amount of blood leaking onto the ground beneath his head.

"Damn you!" Nora said attempting to crush New Moon with the swing of her hammer. The ground crumbled and gave underneath New Moon as Nora continued to swing and used her grenades in conjunction with each other.

New Moon simply held his black-gloved hand up with each swing, blocking the crushing force with his hand alone.

"Enough", he said before Nora flew back, Magnhild slipping from her grip as she fell next to Ren.

Ruby took the opportunity to slash as New Moon, but he ducked and jumped to avoid every swing. While he was evading Ruby though, Yang had snuck up from behind and struck New Moon in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Ruby took advantage of his and moved to impale New Moon with Crescent Rose's tip.

Ruby didn't know when she had been hit, but she felt pain shoot through her neck, her body limp as she lost consciousness.

New Moon turned towards Pyrrha.

"I regret having to do this", he said, slowly walking forward, "but I doubt that any of you will give up". Jaune quickly moved in front of Pyrrha.

"I'm not letting you hurt anymore of my friends, and I'll kill you for the ones you've already hurt!", he said charging at New Moon, his sword pointed straight at him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed. Blood flowed out from the corner of his mouth, as New Moon's hand embedded itself in Jaune's chest.

"You are the reason your friends are hurt, and you will be the one to die for their suffering", New Moon said before pulling his hand out, blood flying as Jaune fell back, collapsing into Pyrrha's arms. Her tears fell onto Jaune's face as he laid unconscious.

"You motherfucker!" Yang roared, surrounded in fire as her eyes burned red. She wasted no time, and punched at New Moon as hard as she could from behind. New Moon barely moved as his arm itself was burned as it fell into the bay, the stub of his remaining arm unseen as it hid in his cloak.

"Go to Hell!" Pyrrha yelled as her sword sank into New Moon, going all the way to the hilt as she impaled him. Dark liquid covered the ground as she pulled her sword from him. New Moon stumbled back, tripping and falling back into the bay, no sign of him coming up.

Weiss rushed to Jaune's side, tearing off her jacket. She made quick to use it as makeshift dressing for the wound. Grabbing Myrtenaster, Weiss emptied blue dust on top of where the dressing covered the wound, before using her aura to activate it. This created a thick layer of ice on top of the wound.

"I bought us some time, but he won't last long!" Weiss said checking his vitals.

"I've already called emergency services", Blake said putting her scroll away, "They'll be here any minute with an ambulance". Seconds later, the ambulance pulled up beside them, the workers hurrying to get him on a stretcher. Once, he was in the ambulance, they started working on him. Pyrrha got in the ambulance just before it pulled away.

"It's gonna be alright Jaune, it's gonna be alright", she told more herself then him as she tried to contain her tears.

A second ambulance pulled up, the workers inside beginning to examine Ruby, Nora, and Ren. Yang stood by Ruby, praying that she would be alright, while Blake checked on Ren and Nora.

"This isn't blood", the detective said as he examined the dark liquid left by New Moon when he was stabbed by Pyrrha, "It's oil".

On the other side of the docks, outside the of the detectives sight, a robotic arm grabbed and pulled, hoisting up the cloaked figure. The wind blew hard, moving the hood of the cloak just enough to reveal an eye. A red, glowing, eye.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of the way I ended the chapter, about the fight with New Moon? Feel free to express any anger, sadness, etc. in a review.**


	8. Extreme Measure

**A/N: Alrighty, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and favorites you guys have all given this story, and can't thank you guys enough. It's the support that you guys give me that really helps to push me to write. I know that sounds cliche, but it's the honest truth.**

RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions

* * *

Snake  
Chapter 6: Extreme Measures

"How long has Jaune been in surgery for?" Pyrrha thought to herself as she sat in the waiting room, praying that Monty would have Jaune be alright. She looked at the clock. Just under three hours had passed since Jaune had entered surgery. A few tears escaped, despite the effort she was putting forth to be strong and not cry.

"Are there any spots left on your team", Pyrrha smile up to him.

"Very funny", Jaune said annoyed as he looked to the side, but smiled down at her right after.

"Miss Nikos?" Snapped Pyrrha out of her memories. She looked up from her chair to see a doctor looking down at her.

"How's Jaune?" She said, worry couldn't be more evident in her voice.

"He's alive and stable, but we don't know long he'll be out for. In most cases it is a few days, but that's not a guarantee", he told Pyrrha, "He's suffered high blood lose and a large amount of tissue damage. At this point things could go either way. I don't want to sugarcoat anything and give you false hope Miss Nikos, but I don't want you to assume the worst. "

"I understand", Pyrrha told the doctor, as if she wasn't there.

"You can visit him if you wish. He'll be unconscious, but maybe seeing him will help ease your mind", he explained.

"Maybe", she said, "What room?"

"636", the doctor said before his pager beeped, "I have to go". He hurried off, and Pyrrha made her way to Jaune's room. When she seen him, it only made her feel worse. The steady beat matched her sinking heart as she looked down at his pitiful form. Medical bandages covered where Jaune had been stabbed, an IV was put into his arm, and a respirator covered his nose and mouth. Pyrrha walked around the hospital bed, and sat down in a chair beside Jaune. She reached over and started to slowly brush her fingers through his golden hair, trying her hardest to keep from crying, but despite her willpower some tears slipped through the barriers she tried to put in place behind her eyes.

"He looks so peaceful, just like…" Pyrrha's thoughts came to a halt. She couldn't allow herself to go back to those horrid memories of that day. Pyrrha just focused on how Jaune would be alright. "You aren't going to die on me, on any of us", she told him, knowing that he wouldn't hear a word she was saying.

"Quiet guys", Yang whispered to everyone when she seen that Pyrrha had fallen asleep next to Jaune. After everyone had been taken care of, and had told the police of the events that led up to Jaune's hospitalization, they went to the hospital to make sure Jaune was alright. He was the only one to sustain serious injury. Ruby was struck in a pressure point, meaning that while she had been knocked out, no serious besides a sore neck and a came out of it. Ren suffered a gash on the back of his head and a concussion, white medical bandage around his head with some gauss at where the now stitched up gash sat healing. Nora had suffered some bruised ribs and had a fist-shaped bruise, but besides slight pain from breathing, she was otherwise fine. They all silently sat down and looked at Jaune.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Ruby asked as she leaned her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be sis, he just needs time to rest", Yang said before putting an arm around her sister. "He's got a will much stronger then you'd think", she said remembering how when she was breaking down, Jaune stayed strong and gave her his support, "He's not gonna go and leave us that easily."

Everyone just sat in silence and looked at Jaune for a little while, hoping he would be okay.

At the same time, Ozpin had just entered the police station. He was ushered into an empty conference room to wait for an explanation about what had happened to his students. It didn't take long for the police chief to join him in a seat next to his.

"I'm not gonna bore or distract you with chit chat Ozpin. Your student, Jaune Arc, spotted New Moon just earlier today. He gave chase, and by the time Arc had cornered him at the docks; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladonna, Yang Xaio Long, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos had joined up with him. They all tried to subdue New Moon, and Rose, Ren, and Valkyrie sustained minor injuries, as well as Arc being mortally wounded. If it had not been for the fact that the hospital was only a few blocks away and constantly keeping an ambulance on standby, you would be down one student", he told Ozpin.

"Why would New Moon only attempt to kill Arc, while leaving the others alive?" Ozpin questioned him.

"From what we gathered, Arc's friends say that New Moon tried to kill him because he put everyone else in danger by contacting them for help", the police chief answered.

"That would make sense from what we can gather about New Moon's perspective, but I can't help but have the sneaking suspicion there's more to this", Ozpin told him.

"Well we'll be keeping everything related to New Moon fresh in our minds in case there is more to anything we come across," the chief said, "but something else. During the fight, New Moon had lost an arm, and had been stabbed in the chest before being knocked into the bay. We've been looking for hours now and we can't find a body. Also, a dark liquid initially thought to be blood was found out to be oil." Ozpin's eyes widened, time seeming to freeze for a moment as he felt his heart beat as if it was going to explode.

"I NEED to have a sample of that oil", Ozpin demanded.

"I figured as much. I know about the training drone you reported missing almost a year ago." The chief informed him, "Ozpin, I know why you suddenly look disheveled as you do mentally. If the oil matches that of your other training drones, then we have to accept the fact that New Moon is able to bypass all countermeasures you have in place. Not only that, but anyone at the school, student or teacher, is now a suspect."

"Don't let it match, don't let everything I've done to help the students and staff be for nothing!" Ozpin argued to himself mentally as the two oils were compared. The analysis machine beeped, before printing out the data. Ozpin quickly compared the two pieces of paper, before checking them both again and again. After he checked them the tenth time, he had to accept the results.

"Damn it!" Ozpin yelled as he put his fist into the analysis machine, destroying it beyond repair. After just standing there for several minutes, he pulled out his hand, and slowly started walking to his office. "I have to resort to extreme measures…"

"I'm fine, see Pyrrha? I'm just a bit tired and banged up", Jaune said as he tried to peal Pyrrha off of him. He had woken up just a few minutes ago, and the second he had Pyrrha hugged him and cried.

"I was worried I might lose you!" Pyrrha cried as she continued to hold onto him.

"Look at me Pyrrha", Jaune ordered her. Pyrrha forced herself to stop crying and look him in the face. "I'm not gonna die and leave you so easily", he said before slowly leaning down and kissed her on the lips. It was just a light, sweet kiss, but Pyrrha couldn't help but blush crimson. "I lo-". Before he could finish, Pyrrha woke up from her dream.

"Damn", Pyrrha said to herself. She looked at Jaune, not a sign of him waking up present. It had been four days since Jaune had been injured. Pyrrha had stayed the whole time, only leaving his side for necessities like eating and using the bathroom. This was taking its toll on Pyrrha. Her red hair started to frizz and bags started to appear under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Despite stabbing him through the chest, and watching him fall into the bay, murders were still being committed by New Moon. What was worse, she feared that New Moon would now come after Jaune while he was healing, or anyone else on the two teams. She looked down at the ground, and asked herself, "Why did all this have to happen?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she heard something. She looked at Jaune to see him just as still as he was earlier. Her heart dropped a little more than it already had.

"Pyrrha?"

* * *

**A/N: Ain't I a stinker? Just when you think maybe *puts on Maximillion Pegasus voice* Jaunny-Boy~ will be waking up, I end the chapter right there~**

So, who do you guys think/hope said Pyrrha?

As always, I appreciate every single review, and can't wait to hear you guys' opinions on the chapter.

Oh, and if you guys are interested in having updates on my writing, I have a twitter at BlackPhoenixWorks where I update on stories I'm working on such as this, Imperfect Guardian, and Mistakes.


End file.
